


“Hope” is the thing with feathers

by Jock_Casual



Series: Birdbrain [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, Jayce is not emotionally constipated, M/M, Viktor is close to being happy in this one, age will do that to you, yes you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jock_Casual/pseuds/Jock_Casual
Summary: Jayce reflects on how their relationship has grown.
Relationships: Jayce/Viktor (League of Legends)
Series: Birdbrain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500557
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	“Hope” is the thing with feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> First of all, this is a sequel to Birdbrain and Birdsong, but you don’t really need to read those for this one. 
> 
> Secondly, alrite listen, I turned my back on canon and I don't look back, I don't care anymore if this is OC. Take this fluff and eat it, it's good for the soul just do it. Maybe I'll write a second chapter with Viktor POV, I don't know, I haven't slept in 24 hours, this is not beta'ed, have fun
> 
> Also title from Emily Dickinson's poem

Viktor only shows his enthusiasm and passion when he’s trying to prove a point. Jayce loves and hates that. Or more accurately, when Viktor is viciously set on being right. Which is most of the time despite what Viktor might say. If asked, Jayce would say that that’s one of his worst flaws. He’s always right and everyone else is just wrong. He will twist the words to make them fit. He will yell, imply, pick the words Jayce chose to use incorrectly in the spur of the moment as counterattacks, throw Jayce’s faults at his face like a fistfull of dirt in the middle of a street fight. 

Because maybe that’s what discussions are for Viktor. Fights he has to win no matter what. For Jayce, though, they’re fights he's learned to play defensively, lest the situation escalate out of control. It wasn’t always like this. When they were younger they would clash over the pettiest things only to find that neither of them was willing to yield. It’s kind of funny, actually, that he should be the one to be considered the righteous asshole of the two. 

It’s because people don’t know the Viktor that he knows, the one that turned into a debate monster when opposed. 

With time, Jayce found that patience and a certain degree of compliance was necessary on both ends in order to maintain peace. Not only that, Jayce also realised that being right, or at least, being softly put down when not, was key for Viktor’s tranquility, and hence Jayce's. 

And isn't that what a relationship is? A conjoined effort to be happier together, a sort of understanding. A project, even. 

His younger self would have mistaken Viktor's need for weakness, maybe even go as far as to tell Viktor just that and start a big fight. But Jayce is now older and wiser, and realises that the opposite is true. 

It's not Viktor's weakness to need reassurance, it's Jayce's strength to be able to provide it.

Like right now. 

Viktor huffs, combing through his wild hair with his fingers. Jayce watches him with a lazy smile from his chair at the desk. Jayce opens his arms toward him, straightening his back. "I'm sorry?"

Viktor looks at his hands and his eyes flicker up to Jayce's face, squinting suspiciously for a split second. 

"Are you asking me? Either you are sorry or you are not." Viktor retorts, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I am sorry.” He stands up to face Viktor now, putting his hands on his shoulders. He rubs them warmly, down to his biceps and elbows. It’s a comforting touch and Viktor steps closer to him. Another thing that Jayce has come to understand with time is that despite his cold appearance and detachedness, or maybe because of it, Viktor craves being touched. It's quite simple, really, but easy to miss. Viktor likes it when Jayce touches his hands for no reason, he likes it when Jayce stands close to him when they’re talking, when he presses his chest to his back to read over his shoulder. It’s not sexual, it’s far more primal than that. 

Viktor seeks the closeness, the connection. Jayce finally understands. It’s been the project of a lifetime to get to know Viktor to this level of certainty. A decade ago, Jayce would have never touched him. The distance was safe and Viktor was scary. With time, Jayce got to understand that while the intimidating, harsh side of him was not a façade, he was also passionate below the thick skin of his temper, affectionate and devoted. Two sides of the same coin that manifested in ways people wouldn’t expect from him, and that he himself tries hard not to show. It does nothing but prove the point of Viktor’s take on emotions, that he should wish so strongly to be held, and putting so much effort into conveying the opposite. 

A cruel contradiction of his personality, proof that humanity has been poorly designed.

But not to Jayce, he loves the contradiction. 

“...Are you even listening to me?” Viktor asks, and the pinch of his eyebrows is a clear sign that he’s getting annoyed by Jayce spacing out in the middle of an apology.

“I am now.” 

Viktor squints harder at him and promptly steps out of Jayce’s space, turning to his workbench. “Okay, out. Let me get to work. You’re distracting me and you’re not even making sense.” 

Jayce hugs him from behind, the palm of his hands flat against his stomach. He rubs his nose against Viktor’s nape, his hands are warm over the fabric of Viktor’s shirt. 

“I’m sorry I lost your blueprint.” Jayce whispers as he tucks his chin over Viktor’s shoulder. “Although I’m sure it must be in my office. I’ve got tons of paperwork. I’ll get to it tomorrow morning. Promised.” Viktor hums as he wipes his worktable with a piece of cloth, the smell of disinfectant strong in the air. Jayce presses his lips against Viktor’s neck for a full second. 

“I can’t believe you keep acting like your talent will make up for being irresponsible. You’re too old for that, Jayce.” Viktor admonishes him. He presses his hips against him, his hands wandering lower. 

“You love me.” Jayce says, cheeky. Viktor hums distractedly again and Jayce can’t see the smile from behind, but he can hear it. Viktor likes it when Jayce acts confidently about his feelings for him. It’s another small piece of knowledge Jayce has acquired during their years together. In the beginning, Jayce used to be insecure about Viktor’s inescrutable feelings towards him, and it made Viktor feel bad about not being able to make him feel cared about in return. Jayce knows better now. “And why wouldn’t you? I’m good looking, my intellect is massive, and-”

“I’ll concede you’re fairly smart for a man your age.” Jayce gasps audibly and Viktor keeps cleaning his worktable. He moves his hands lower still, his fingers playing with the hem of his waistband.

“I’ll have you know I’m what people with exquisite taste call a _silver fox_. I can get only prettier with age.” Viktor snorts at that, looking back at Jayce over his shoulder. He’s smiling, his eyes shining with a glint of amusement and affection. 

“Do you get more conceited with age too?” Viktor asks softly, fondness too huge to hide behind his cold words. Jayce presses a kiss against the corner of his mouth.

“I am conceited because you keep looking at me like that.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like you’re content living your life with me.” He says, simply, putting his cheek against Viktor’s neck. “There was a time when we thought we couldn’t even get close to happy. I like it when you look at peace, it makes me think about how much we’ve grown.” Jayce wraps his arms snugly around Viktor’s waist. He continues. “It makes me think I must have done something right.” 

Viktor twists and turns in his arms, leaning back against the worktable. Jayce tucks his arms under his, at the same time Viktor’s fingers entwine at the back of Jayce’s neck. 

He used to think that Viktor growing silent as Jayce began to talk about his feelings meant that he was uncomfortable listening to them. Fortunately, he now knows better. He can sense the calmness that Viktor emanates as all the lines of his body relax and curve under the palm of his hands. 

“You know, I-.” 

“I know.” Jayce interrupts. Viktor looks down at him, dark circles under his eyes, hair dishevelled and a smudge of soot crossing his right cheek. Jayce combs his fingers through the streak of white hair, tucking it behind Viktor’s ear. 

He rubs his smudgy cheek with a thumb and leans in for a kiss, pressing his lips flat against Viktor’s. They stay like that for a few seconds, enjoying the touch, until Viktor pulls away. 

“Don’t lose my blueprints ever again.” Viktor whispers against his mouth. Jayce chuckles and Viktor pats his side. “Hey, I mean it.” 

“I know.”


End file.
